The disease known as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) is caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), particularly the strain known as HIV-1. In order for HIV to be replicated by a host cell, the information of the viral genome must be integrated into the host cell's DNA. However, HIV is a retrovirus, meaning that its genetic information is in the form of RNA. The HIV replication cycle therefore requires a step of transcription of the viral genome (RNA) into DNA, which is the reverse of the normal chain of events. An enzyme that has been aptly dubbed reverse transcriptase (RT) accomplishes the transcription of the viral RNA into DNA. The HIV virion includes copies of RT along with the viral RNA.
Reverse transcriptase has three known enzymatic functions; it acts as an RNA-dependent DNA polymerase, as a ribonuclease, and as a DNA-dependent DNA polymerase. Acting as an RNA-dependent DNA polymerase, RT transcribes a single-stranded DNA copy of the viral RNA. Acting as a ribonuclease, RT destroys the original viral RNA, and frees the DNA just produced from the original RNA. Finally, acting as a DNA-dependent DNA polymerase, RT makes a second, complementary DNA strand, using the first DNA strand as a template. The two strands form double-stranded DNA, which is integrated into the host cell's genome by another enzyme called integrase.
Compounds that inhibit the enzymatic functions of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase will inhibit replication of HIV-1 in infected cells. Such compounds are useful in the prevention or treatment of HIV-1 infection in human subjects, as demonstrated by known RT inhibitors such as zidovudine, didanosine, zalcitabine, stavudine, lamivudine, emtricitabine, abacavir, tenofovir, nevirapine, delavirdine and efavirenz, the main reverse transcriptase inhibitors thus far approved for use in the treatment of AIDS.
As with any antiviral therapy, use of RT inhibitors in the treatment of AIDS eventually leads to a virus that is less sensitive to the given drug. Resistance (reduced sensitivity) to these drugs is the result of mutations that occur in the reverse transcriptase segment of the pol gene. Several mutant strains of HIV have been characterized, and resistance to known therapeutic agents is believed to be due to mutations in the RT gene. One of the more commonly observed mutants clinically for the non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors is the K103N mutant, in which a lysine (K), at codon 103, has been mutated to a asparagine (N) residue. Other mutants, which emerge with varying frequency during treatment using known antivirals, include single mutants Y181C, G190A, Y188C, and P236L, and double mutants K103NNY181C, K103N/P225H, K103NN1081 and K103N/L1001.
As antiviral use in therapy and prevention of HIV infection continues, the emergence of new resistant strains is expected to increase. There is therefore an ongoing need for new inhibitors of RT, which have different patterns of effectiveness against the various resistant mutants.
Antivirals active against HIV containing a thiadiazolyloxyacetamide or thiadiazolylthioacetamide moiety have been described in JP 07-188017 (Soyaku Gijutsu Kenkyusho) and non-nucleoside inhibitors of wild-type HIV reverse transcriptase containing triazolyl and imidazolyl moieties have been described in WO 2004/030611 (Ribapharm). The present invention provides novel compounds which show potent activity against wild type HIV reverse transcriptase as well as against single mutant and double mutant strains.